Creative Solutions
by Rayguncourtesan
Summary: Liara has strong feelings for Shepard, but he's already in a relationship with Ashley and while Asari have no taboo against non-monogamy, Chief Williams certainly does. There's only one way everyone gets what they want. Content warnings: Dub-Con, Cuckquean, Gangbang, Violence, Raceplay


Liara couldn't breathe. Her hands flew up, moving to push the aggressor away, but hands quickly seized her wrists, forcing them back down and restraining her kicking legs. Her back arched, a convulsion moving through her entire body like a wave of tensing muscle focused against the intruder forcing down her throat. Her gurgling choke met with a groan of satisfaction.

The man began to move his hips. Long, slow strokes drawing his length back, her throat closing up instinctively, straining to protect itself from further penetration. And then forward once more, driving into her frightened tension with perverse delight, unrestrained sounds of pleasure spilling loudly from him as he overwhelmed her resistance. Trickles of watering eyes rolling down her forehead as her body bucked in protest.

"Open her up" the words barely registered against the descending dizzy haze. Her legs were still pulling against the men retraining them, long muscles taut and tight, her body trying to find leverage to pull herself free, to curl in on itself protectively. But with grunts of force, they were wrenched apart, and the bed dipped between them with a new weight.

Hands slid up her inner thighs, stroking possessively over the sensitive skin, the sensation there visibly rippling through her tensioned muscles. One moved to take her hip, a strong grip with weight behind it, driving her forcefully into the mattress, while the man between her thighs guided himself to the smooth slit of her azure.

"Always wanted to fuck an Asari cunt." the man grunted, the words almost spat upon the prostrate young woman. He pushed forward, the thick head of him straining at her entrance. "Fuck, she's tight!" a half-growl equal parts delighted and threatening. Shifting his grip further up his shaft, he leaned into the motion and with a satisfying pop, the building pressure gave way, inches of his cock sinking quickly into Liara's body.

She screamed. Or at least, she tried too. The pain was intense, the penetration dry and sudden. It emitted as a retching gurgle that pulsed around the cock in her throat, eliciting loud cries of delight from both men as they wantonly stabbed their hips forward in unison, driving deeper into her struggling tightness in pursuit of their pleasure. Liara's entire body thrashed uselessly against the men holding her down, her lungs and cunt burning with pain.

"Fuck! Whore's a virgin!" the man cried, triumphantly, to his peers. Pitching forward across her body, looming down to where his compatriot rode her face, he laughed. "Welcome to Club Asari, little cunt. Now you're a big girl."

The heaving of her chest as she fought to suck in enough air set her supple young breasts to rising and falling in gross, exaggerated motions. The man plundering her core reaching for one of the small mounds. His fingers closed around the base, trapping the fatty flesh in an outward bulge as he squeezed, distending Liara's breast in a painful pull. Her back arched a little further, seeking relief from the throbbing cruelty, to no avail.

They began to move again, the man within her throat using his long, slow slide through the close fleshy tube throat to stroke himself, the acrid scent of his sweat filling her nose each time his balls slapped against her face. The other grew impatient, his hand on her hips holding her against him as he began to fuck her in sharp, violent thrusts. Each one slapped noisily, his hips smashing into hers, cock spearing through her tightly clenched cunt as her blood coated his cock. The hot searing slowly gave way to an aching throb over the next few minutes, time passing impossibly slowly. Every thrust of the men a new agony, her every instinctive struggle against it restrained a fresh humiliation.

"She's loosening up!" the man between her thighs had growled angrily, releasing her breast to issue a sharp slap to the bruised flesh before seizing it again. It was hardly true, but the muscles were growing tired, half-starved of oxygen, the world a groggy haze through which pain and degradation stabbed. "Fuck her throat harder! Make her tighten up!"

For a moment, Liara had begun to drift on an almost peacefully disconnected haze, her mind wandering through unrelated thoughts - a paper she was looking forward to reading, an artifact she wanted to examine when she returned to Thessia. An escape of sorts, from the brutality taking place.

The stab into her throat brought her back. The man straddling her face squatted down, shifting his angle and taking a hold of her head, fingers below her crest he began to buck forward, matching the sharp violent tempo of his partner. Her entire body responded. Her thighs tensed, clenching her muscles down around the thick cock tearing into her body, her hips throw up from the mattress inadvertently meeting his brutal thrusts with a fresh, desired tension and even greater depth. Her throat closed up around the cock plunging through it, presenting a tight clasping channel. All the force she could muster and it served only to pleasure the men using her.

"Fff..fuck! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking whore! Little blue cunt! Asari bitch! This is what your whole fucking race is for!" a cacophony of abuse poured onto her as savage bucking thrusts grew harder. The bruising strikes against her hips and stabs into her cervical wall like a punch to the gut forced a fresh choking spasm around the cock fucking her throat. They started to come faster as the men above her rode toward their orgasms. The first rush of heat spilled into her cunt, a slimy, sticky warmth filling her aching hole as he thrust with each spurt, flooding the length of her with his seed as he grunted cruel epithets from between gritted teeth. A mantra of fetishised contempt accompanying his climax inside of her. Each throbbing that splattered against her walls made her sob internally; the spreading wet warmth of her flooded cunt turning her stomach.

The man in her throat waited until his comrade began to spill his load to finish. His first spurts shooting into Liara's throat, the rush of fluid snapping her eyes open in wide panic, the sensation of drowning filling her body and renewing her struggling spasms to the vocal delight of both men. Drawing back, he spilled the salty slime into her mouth, coating her tongue in the vile, bitter flavor before popping from her mouth, a spluttering, choking gasp spilling from the Asari as she struggled to draw breath through the semen.

As the man between her thighs grew still, resting atop Liara's soft body and basking in the wet heat of her well seeded cunt, the man above her forced her head to the side, pushing it painfully into the bed as he ground his slick, swollen glans against her freckled cheek, the last hot ropes of cum spurting across her face, thick ribbons shooting along the bridge of her nose, eyes snapping shut under the shower, and streaking over her crest. His orgasm subsided with him rubbing his slimy head across her face, wiping the saliva and semen clean from his cock on her shame-flushed skin, the sticky mess making her face burn as it pooled in the clefts of her crest.

Liara looked across the room, to the couch where Ashley straddled Shepard's lap, her muscular soldier's physique taut, tanned skin glistening with a light sheen of exertion as her wide hips rocked back and forth over Shepard's paler thighs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, breasts pressed to his chest and dark hair swaying down her back as she worked her cunt along Shepard's cock in the close, intimate coupling she desired, while the man who'd spent himself inside of her azure climbed off of her.

And she began to cry.

Her eyes burned, the seed plastering one closed, but the other welling up with tears that flowed freely down her cheeks, mingling with the cooling cum as her lips quivered. Soft sobs escaped her mouth between coughing splutters, her body rebelling against the notion of swallowing the hateful seed halfway down her throat and trying instead to force it out. Clenching her eyes closed at the lurch of her stomach, she swallowed the semen and her pride.

Liara tried to roll over, to bury her face and her shame into the bed and sob and scream it out.

"Good, turn the bitch over! I'll fuck her up the ass!" another of the men demanded, her tired limbs still in their grasp as they felt her start to move. Strong arms pulled her up and threw her down again, head snapping back and slamming into the mattress leaving her dazed as they spread her out again. Face down, her pert bottom held in a tight clench of fear and her azure seeping the thick white seed dumped within it onto the sheets below her.

Hands traveled up the backs of her thighs, legs drawn obscenely apart while the men holding her arms twisted them back, driving her shoulders into the bed. The exploration moved between her legs, stroking at the slimy cleft of her cunt, a shudder of revulsion wracking her pinned body as she let out a mewling, angry little sob of frustration. Then over the cheeks of her ass, the soft globes supple to the touch, tight muscle beneath promising delightful experiences from the tight little hole.

His grasp found purchase, cheeks parting to reveal her cleft, the rush of cold air across her entrance making her shudder in disgust, the opening clenching up with fearful anticipation of this new violation and burying her face into the bed and let out a long, mournful wail.

The bed bowed again under a man's weight as he climbed between her thighs. His knees pushing her apart, and the heat of his length rubbing over her skin. He groaned with pleasure, savoring the sensation of the slight texture of Asari skin over his slick, swollen glans.

His weight pressed into her back, her whole body crushed flat against the bed as he lay atop her. "Be a good little Asari..." he hissed across her ear, breath washing over her crest. "...I paid good money for this, I want a nice, tight fuck."

So this is what it came down to. Her suffering, her degradation, it was all for _money_. Shame flooded her, a wracking sob choked out into the mattress giving voice to her regret and drawing a sickening moan of delight from the man above her as he ground his cock through the cleft of her ass.

Each stroke spread a thin slimy layer of precum, it made Liara sick to her stomach, the way he smeared his mess through that most intimate of reaches, spreading the lewd sensation across her asshole, using her cheeks to stroke himself to readiness as he taunted her. "I'm going to tear this little blue ass up. Never get to do this with human women...too much self-respect." he hissed in growling breaths. "But that's just what Asari are for, isn't it? You'll all do all the shit nobody else will."

Liara's jaw set, anger rising in her belly as his breaths grew shorter. The biotic tingle in her fingers forming as the temptation to snap his neck grew. He forced her head back, shoving it roughly into the bed, her eyes set on Shepard, where his hands had taken Ashley's hips and were now drawing her too him in fast, urgent thrusts. The grunts spilled into her neck and lips as they kissed, stealing glances at the sight of her saw the urge dissipate.

The thrust into her ass was sudden. The rocking weight above her, her slide of his cock between her cheeks sudden shifted angle and he was on her, the swollen head jabbed against her entrance, the tight hole slickend only by his precum resisting the forceful thrust, and only growing tighter as her body tensed with shock, the pain knotting muscles against him and yet showing no signs of desisting.

"Fucking whore!" he snarled above her, driving his hips forward, one hand keeping his cock locked against her opening and the other wrapped around her neck, pulling her head back for leverage as he fought against her tightness.

And then it happened. She'd thought no pain could match that first violation of her azure. But then there was this. He popped through the outer ring of her ass and it felt like she'd been stabbed with a burning poker. The pained grunting of her resistance giving way to an ear-shattering scream as he quickly stabbed forward, battering relentlessly against the rings of muscle through her entrance, forcing them open before him. Liara's body shook, legs pulling at restraining hands, muscles rippling as she fought to get away and the other men held her fast. "Yeah! Yeeeeaaaaaah!" the man above her roared with triumph as he broke through and into her ass, cock sinking inch by inch under his determined pressure. The agony was unimaginable, like molten metal poured into her, Liara's body quivered and shook, involuntary convulsions rippling through her to the delight of her 'client' as her ass gripped and squeezed him with the reactions.

"God, she's hot! They're like a fucking furnace!" the man roared delightedly, Liara's scream wining down into a wailing, agonised sob. He wasted no time bucking forward with a brutal, violent stab. The spearing motion through Liara's depths tearing a strained scream of protest that whimpered down into a choking sobbing cry before he pulled back and did it again, and again. Each short, hard thrust fuelled by the entire weight of his body moving atop hers, shaking the frame of the bed as he battered his way through her resistance from tip to hilt, crying out with pleasure in her ear as she sobbed.

"You cheap Asari fuck! This is what you get! This is all you're good for! You want humans, you inferior born-to-breed cunt? You take us like this! I knew you were a fucking whore the second I laid eyes on you!" snarled abuse signaled his shift in weight. His knees spread wider, forcing her hips down into the bed and replacing her broken resistance with the tension it created through her ass. Quick, fluid pumps of his hips began to slap noisily against her cheeks, pounding through the tensed muscle and tight ring and into the unbelievable heat of her body, back and forth with every greater speed as Liara shrieked and sobbed beneath him.

Through her agony, she could see where Shepard and Ashley were coupling. Their thrusts had grown to a feverish tempo, Shepard's eyes locked on Liara as Ashley licked at his throat, and ground her hips into his lap. At first she'd kept pace with the hard tearing thrusts, now she'd shifted to the same quick cock-stroking thrusts, but unlike Liara, Ashley was not screaming. Ashley was not crying. Ashley was not being humiliated and degraded. Ashley was making love with Shepard, moaning as she pleasured Shepard before his live-action pornography while Liara endure the brutal abuse.

"I already have a girlfriend, Liara. I don't need another one." he'd told her. Her heart had been crushed; she'd almost cried on the spot and had tried to leave to do just that in private before Shepard had taken her hand. "But, if you want me that badly, there are things Ashley can't...won't, do for me."

"You'll never be his girlfriend." Ashley had spat the next time they'd run into one another. "Never be a wife. Or even a lover. You're just another little blue whore."

Shepard stiffened beneath Ashley, her hips slamming into his one last time and grinding as they came together, moaning their pleasure and intimacy while the man above her gave a final shove and released. They clung together, hands stroking, lips caressing. He ground her face into the bed, grunting like an angry animal as he stabbed forward with his hips for each spurt, spilling the slimy load deep into her ass and hissing an insult with each one. "Alien bitch! Asari cunt! Little blue fuck machine! You're nothing! Just a cheap fucking whore! Your whole fucking race!"

He kept thrusting and hurling abuse as he came, dumping his load into Liara's quivering, sodomised ass. She lay beneath him, short screaming-grunts and broken sobs answering each motion and taunt, glazed eyes staring at the couple on the couch through free flowing tears as they basked in their afterglow.

Ashley drew back, sliding carefully from Shepard's lap and groaning softly as he slipped free of her. She started to close her thighs as she felt his seed begin to leak from her glistening cunt, but looking over her shoulder to where Liara lay, rocking under a hail of vitriol she'd never expected to hear outside a Terra Firma rally, thought better of it. Instead, with Shepard's cum oozing down her toned thighs for Liara to see, she reached for a harness beside them, a large neon-pink dildo locked into its ring.

"Looks you're all tuckered out, Commander. Don't worry. I'll keep the little blue bitch warm for you."


End file.
